1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to user interface management systems and methods, and more particularly, to a graphic user interface (GUI) management system and method implemented in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, graphic user interface (GUI) systems of electronic devices, such as computers, mobile phones, often displays static and two-dimensional icons of applications. The icons provided by the (GUI) systems cannot dynamically and flexibly alter according to types of the electronic devices and user's operations.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method to overcome the aforementioned problem.